ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Icarus
are bat-like aliens from the planet Icarus that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. The first appeared in episode 10. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2.5 ~ 40 m *Weight: 300 kg ~ 18,000 t *Origin: Planet Icarus (The 17th Planet) History Ultraseven The Icarus aliens were an advanced race. They planned to invade Earth using the 4th dimension. A man (Icarus) was the neighbor of a young boy. The young boy knew he was an alien. Nobody believed him until they saw a bird floating in the air that was not moving or falling. Dan Moroboshi aka Ultraseven, came to investigate. When he jumped out a window, Dan was in a dimension with yellow balloons where the neighbor revealed that he was an Icarus. He planned to take over Earth with his giant size and saucer. He then ordered his saucer to attack an oil district. Dan realized he could not use his capsule monsters or transform. Dan knew that he had to destroy the alien device. Dan was now in a forest along with the alien man. The alien man became a towering Icarus. Dan became Ultraseven! Now the fight began. Icarus tried to attack but, Ultraseven dodged. Icarus' ship attacked but, Ultraseven hid behind a mountain. Icarus and the saucer had him pinned down until, the Ultra Garrison attacked the ship. Icarus began to shoot his energy rays, but Ultraseven managed to dodge and kick Icarus high into the air. Ultraseven threw the eye slugger at him, greatly injuring Icarus. Ultraseven tossed Icarus over the mountain, via telepathy. Icarus' saucer tried to retreat but, was shot down. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *Alien Icarus was named after the real-life asteroid of the same name (which was passing by Earth at the time of his episode's debut.) *While the threat was over, Alien Icarus was one of several suggestions and possibly the only alien for the next GUYS Marquette monsters in Ultraman Mebius's time, but after a replica of the original Zetton from Ultraman's time went haywire the Marquette monster suggestions were scrapped. **However, if the plan was continued, he would have been the first alien to become one of the Marquette monsters line. *Alien Icarus's ears would later be a part of the chimera monster Tyrant. *Alien Icarus can be seen in Ultraman 80, when the UGM ventured into the Monster Graveyard. *Although not physically seen, Alien Icarus is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In the English dub by TNT, Icarus is referred to as a Kilalien, which is also another name for Kyrieloid. *His episode debut was later featured in episode 11 of New Ultraman Retsuden: The Suspicious Neighbor! Seven vs Alien Icarus. *Alien Icarus' suit would finally served in Redman and Ultra Fight, all while it was poorly deteriorated due to aging. It was also present in the Kaiju Cemetery ceremony back then when Tsuburaya Prod. tried to dispose kaiju suits. Ultraman Ginga Theatre Special Alien Icarus returns in this movie where he becomes one of the underlings of Dark Lugiel, granted the mission to collect Spark Dolls and becomes Tyrant. He succeeded but in the end, defeated by Ultraman Tiga (Hikaru) and Jean-nine (Tomoya). He was interrogated afterwards but reverted back to a Spark Doll by Lugiel to ensure his existence kept secret. New Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman X Long ago, an Alien Icarus named befriended two other aliens, Nackley and Haruki. Settling their rent home on Earth, the , they disguised and worked in a human society. Icary disguised himself as a human named , a convenient store worker. Wanting a new housemate to ease their monthly rent of 15,000 Yen, they find Isamu and accepted him. Learning that Isamu was a former rugby player, they counsel his problems and one day, after the appearance of Halky's Samekujira accidentally attracted the Dark Star Cluster's attention, they challenge the thieves in a rugby match. After three days of training, the Nebula House residents manage to win the match. They thank Isamu for his help and allow him to rejoin his rugby team. Trivia *Actor: Tomokazu Seki *He was thought to be the Alien Icarus from the Dark Spark War timeline, until the show reveal his name as Icary. *According to Ultraman X, the Nebula House residents are former invaders that given up their career over a simple life on Earth. Whether this is true or not is still unconfirmed. Toy Release Infomation Alien Icarus has been released various times in the Ultra Monster Series. He has very diffrent versions of coloring which 3 have blue with red 3 with green and red and one plain white. All have 3 points of articulation and look rather bulky and are 6in tall. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra 500 series and is 5in tall. He has more of a accurate look the the others but, does lack ridges. He is # 28 in the series and has 2 points of articulation. Mattel and Bandai released an Alien Icarus figure under the Godzilla's Gang line in 1978. The figure was called "Ikarusu Planeter". Popy Ikarasu Planeter.jpg|Mattel "Ikarusu Planeter" Alien Icarus toys.jpg|Alien Icarus mqQblHkIFhwIBUW_4d1bbQQ.jpg|Alien Icarus Spark Doll Data : Alien Icarus invented this device in his free time while he was forced to work as a janitor for the UPG. It can be used to hack into and surf the Kaiju Database and can bring up a realistic hologram of anyone. Alien Icarus Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise rip_vegetation.gif|Arrow Beam Icarus_Pad.jpg|Icarus Pad uhhokey.gif|Teleportation - Ultra Fight/Redman= Alien Icarus (Ultra Fight & Redman ver.) Stats *Height: 2.5 *Weight: 300 kg *Origin: Planet Icarus (The 17th Planet) Powers and Abilities Ultra Fight *Strength: This Alien Icarus was shown to be very strong, beating several monsters with brute force. Redman *Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Icarus can jump incredible distances with ease, much like Redman. }} Other Media Ultra Fight Alien Icarus reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Fight. He was known simply as . In this series, Icarus had the grisly nickname of Assassin Icarus as he killed several monsters during his appearances, like killing Eleking with a well placed boulder or throwing Agira into a pond. In one episode he fought both Ultraseven and Telesdon. In episode 143, Alien Icarus met up with Seabozu on the mountains and planned on being friendly with each other, but when Seabozu suddenly socked him on the head, Icarus got back up and grabbed the monster by his legs, and started to beat him up until the monster got back up and barely held his own against the alien. When Ultraseven shows up and tricked them into crashing into each other, the two monsters decided to work together to fight the Ultra and they were doing a pretty good job at the task at hand. They even saved each other when one of them saved the other from getting pummeled by Seven. However, Seabozu suddenly threw Icarus to the ground again, which resulted in the two of them fighting each other once more. Ultraseven then decided that the fight was pointless, so he left and let the two of them duke it out, with Icarus once again winning. In episode 174, Icarus was digging in the ground for something and Kiyla showed up. It is revealed that what he was digging for was a sword. He unsheathed it and then briefly used it to fight the monster before the latter knocked it away, resulting in a fisticuff fight with Kiyla actually managing to hold his own against the alien, who was super strong. Suddenly, Ultraseven showed up and convinced the monsters to stop fighting each other. All three of them decided to dig together and managed to find a cattle skull, which made them faint. Alien Icarus reappeared in episode 194, where he came across Kiyla and Eleking playing with an ax and a gun respectively and tried to stop the duo from hurting each other. The two monsters then decided to team up to defeat the alien. Even though Icarus had the upper hand with his brute strength, both monsters didn't give up and eventually, after Icarus downed Eleking, he was killed by a single swipe from Kiyla's ax. However, both monsters would then kill themselves afterwards. Redman Alien Icarus reappeared in episodes 7, 9, 65, 71, 75, 114, 118, 119, 121, 124, and 125 of the series, Redman. In episode 7, he fought Redman in a bamboo forest until Redman killed him using the Red Knife. In episode 9, He appears beside a lake and is soon met by Redman who quickly charged at him with the Red Knife. However, Alien Icarus managed to knock the Red Knife out of Redman's hand and uses it against him. Redman then created another Red Knife and charged at each other, both dropped their swords after a short while. Alien Icarus picked up one of the knives and tried to stab Redman, but was killed by Redman's Red kick. Alien Icarus reappeared in episode 65 where he ran away from Redman at first at a beach and went to hide in a cave, but he surprised him by reappearing behind him underground then he pushed him down and then strangled him but the hero managed to get the alien off his back. A long fight then insured between the two and even though the alien had Redman on edge by throwing him around a lot, the hero never gave up and Icarus was eventually killed by being stabbing in the chest by the Red Arrow and then thrown back into the ground. In episode 71, Alien Icarus ran from Redman on a beach but the hero caught up with them and started to fight. The two aliens fought each other to a standstill while rolling on down the sandy hill. When Icarus gained the advantage, Redman summoned his Red Knife to attack but Icarus dodged his attacks and caught the weapon from him to use against him. After being chased around by him, Redman got serious again and decided to end this madness by reclaiming his weapon back and killed the alien by pounding his head into the ground and then stabbing him in the neck with his sword multiple times. Alien Icarus reappeared in episode 75 where he teamed up with Jirass right from the start to battle Redman. They started out the fight by teleporting from the sand to the top of a cave, where they jumped off and onto the alien hero and gained the advantage against him from the start, but the hero never gave up and he held his own against both the monster and the alien, keeping the fight evenly matched. Alien Icarus was eventually killed when he was stabbed in the torso and back by Redman's Red Knife and Jirass followed soon afterwards. In episode 114, Alien Icarus ran towards Redman in a field, dodged the hero's Red Knife, then jumped up and landed behind him. After that, the two aliens duked it out with each other and were evenly matched with their throws, grapples, and kicks for a while until Redman finally defeated Icarus with a Red Kick. Alien Icarus reappeared in episode 118, where he teamed up with Sadola, Gudon, and Zagoras to battle Redman in a grassy field. While Gudon was having no difficulty taking on Redman, Icarus offered to help the monster out, giving the alien hero a hard time and was only made worse when Sadola and Zagoras followed soon afterwards, the fight was made very unfair for Redman. Even though all four monsters had the upper hand against the hero due to them overpowering him with their teamwork and strength, the former didn't give up and eventually, he killed all four monsters by throwing his Red Knife at them, killing them all in the process. In episode 119, Alien Icarus teamed up with Sadora, Gudon, Zagoras, and Shugaron to battle Redman. All five of them avoided getting killed by the alien hero's Red Knife twice by crossing their arms simultaneously. Redman tried to take on the monsters one at a time with his usual moveset of throws, grapples, punches and chops, but he was overpowered by their sheer ferocity and well-rounded teamwork. However, Redman didn't give up and kept up his assault until eventually, he defeated all five of them by throwing his Red Knife in the center of the circle of monsters, resulting in them getting knocked down and out by the explosion. Alien Icarus reappeared in episode 121 where he teamed up with Alien Bat to battle Redman at the cliffs. When the former had the upper hand against the latter, Icarus showed up to help him. While he did try to hold his own against them, Redman was no match for the two aliens as they countered anything he threw at them. After he summoned his Red Knife and prevented Icarus from using it on him, the alien hero finally fought back and he defeated Bat, Redman defeated Icarus with his Red Kick. In episode 124, Alien Icarus teamed up with Beacon to battle Redman. The alien started the fight with the alien hero by throwing and kicking him while the two of them went down the hill together. As the two of them started to become evenly matched in combat, Beacon joined them and the alien threw him toward the monster while the latter just finished his descent. Both monsters gave Redman a hard time in battle but the alien hero managed to hold his own in the fight, leading to both sides being evenly matched with each other. After he defeated Beacon, Redman defeated Alien Icarus by kicking him in the shoulder, knocking him out in the process. Alien Icarus made his final appearance on the show in episode 125, where he ganged up with Sadora and Draculas to battle Redman. All three of them managed to give the alien hero a hard time in battle due to their overwhelming teamwork and brute force. Even though he fell down every time he had a chance to turn the tide, Redman didn't give up and after a long struggle, he killed Alien Icarus by stabbing him in the chest with his Red Arrow and Sadola and Draculas soon followed. Trivia *The Alien Icarus suit from Ultra Fight was reused for Alien Icarus's appearance in this series. Chibira Kun Alien Icarus appeared several times in the Chibira-Kun series as a delivery man and often drove a red car. Ultraman Another Genesis Alien Icarus appears in the novel series Another Genesis as A Monster from Another Dimension, an alien life form whose origin is self explanatory. He appears and attacks the protagonist Blast for unknown reasons, most likely being after the shard of the Kingdom of Light in his chest. Ultraseven intervened in the battle but the alien was ultimately destroyed by Blast's Vulcan Impact. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Two Alien Icarus' appear in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. Gallery Icarus I.jpg ICARUS_II.png ICraus face.PNG diasd.JPG ALIEN-ICARUS I.jpg Alien_Icarus_v_Ultraseven.png|Ultraseven vs Alien Icarus Ultrsvn Aln Icrss.jpg|Ultraseven vs Alien Icarus A002f90.png Alien Icuras.jpg|Delivery Man Alien Icarus Ultra Fight Icarus.jpg|Ultraseven vs. Alien Icarus in Ultra Fight ALIEN-ICARUS II.jpg Kaiju Graveyard.jpg|Alien Icarus attending the Monster Memorial in 1973 A3505.jpg.jpg|Alien Icarus, Eleking, Alien Metron, & Alien Godola seen in a commerical after episode 35 of Ultraman Ace Ultra Fight Icarus Spark Doll.jpg|Alien Icarus (Ultra Fight) Spark Doll in the 2014 Ultraman Ginga Theater Special VALKY-ICARUS-NACKLE-X.jpg|Alien Icarus and conrades in Ultraman X VALKY-ICARUS-NACKLE-X II.jpg KEMUR-DADA-BABARUE-ZETTON-VALKY-AKUMANIA-NACKLE-ICARUS.jpg ICARUS-GINGA-X.jpg|Alien Icarus suit in Ginga and X HUMAN DISGUISE.jpeg|Icarus human Disguise along with Alien Nackle and Alien Nackle in Ultraman X. ICARUS IV.jpg b5cac80e84fff939c9cb31e550dd60e0.jpg Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Seijin Category:Videogame Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tyrant's Body Part Category:Antagonists Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Bat Kaiju Category:Ultraman: Another Genesis Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Allies Category:Chibira-Kun Category:Reused Kaiju Suits Category:Spared Kaiju